1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to cleansing parts of a person's body and, more specifically, to cleansing genital, anal and perineal skin areas of a person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The bidet is a well known apparatus for cleansing the underside of a person's torso. The bidet is comprised of a basin wherein a nozzle provides an upward fountain of water. The person positions themselves over the basin and turns on the water to cause the water to be directed to the underside of the torso.
Although the bidet is frequently used in Europe, its use in the United States is infrequent. However, in the prior art a device that is adapted to fit a standard toilet causes the toilet to function similarly to the bidet.
As disclosed in U. S. Pat. No. 5,384,919, for example, a user applies a lateral force to a control handle of the device against a bias of a spring. In response to the applied force, the control handle moves from a lateral rest position to control a flow of a focused stream of water from the nozzle. When the control handle is released, the spring causes a lateral movement of the control handle to the lateral rest position, thereby terminating the flow of water.
When the control handle is in a vertical rest position, the nozzle is located to permit the toilet to be used for normal toilet facility activities. In response to the control handle being rotated vertically from the vertical rest position, the nozzle moves along an arcuate path in a vertical plane whereby the nozzle is located for use. After the device is used, the person is obliged to remember to vertically rotate the handle to the vertical rest position to again permit use of the toilet for the normal toilet facility activities.
In other words, a user operates the device by performing the following separate and distinct actions:
(a) the rotation of the control handle from the vertical rest position to locate the nozzle for use; PA1 (b) applying the lateral force to of the control handle to control the flow of the water from the nozzle; PA1 (c) removal of the applied force; and PA1 (d) the rotation of the control handle to the vertical rest position.
It should be understood that when the user is minimally coordinated, such as a paralyzed person, a stroke victim an arthritic person or a person who has any of a plethora of other disabilities, the movement necessary to operate the device may be intolerably burdensome.
When the nozzle is located for use and the user desires to direct the stream to an area that is laterally displaced from the vertical plane, the user must move their torso laterally.
It should be appreciated that lateral movement of the torso may result in clothing being splashed. Moreover, when the person is either minimally coordinated or obese, suitable lateral movement may be impossible.
There is a need for a cleansing apparatus that fits the standard toilet, requires a single user motion for operation and minimizes the need for the lateral movement of the torso and obviates adjustment to permit the normal toilet activities.